Not so much fiction
by C.Watherston
Summary: In a town they'd lived in for a few months a million years ago, the paranormally-conceived protege of Dean Winchester and his angel face up the usual evil sonsabitches with some help from the 'rents.


_Gods all, I don't know. Saw a post on tumblr about Castiel and Dean having paternal twin sons who were Ben Barnes and Garret Hudland and I just...ajsnfdksjabfcasbifhbadsbdksa d! _

_Basically. _

_So here ya go. _

Campbell Winchester dragged a hand through his sharp blonde hair and grinned crookedly at the pretty girl who caught his eye from across the library. His Winchester green eyes sparkled invitingly as she blushed and, giggling, ducked her head back to the book she was sharing with her friend. Their heads together, Cam felt their eyes on him as he fiddled with the corner of a dog-eared page and smirked.

His phone buzzed silently against the table top and he glanced across at it's face. A photo of Rob passed out asleep in the back of the Impala, mouth wide open, drool pooling on his shoulder, appeared on the screen. He frowned quickly and answered the call.

"Robby-" he said slowly, sticking a pen in his mouth and watching his admirers from the corner of his eyes.

"-this had better be real damn important"

"_How's 'found demonic spirit, lost Dad, currently trapped in a bathroom' work for ya bro?" _Rob's voice panted down the line. Cam froze. His eyes slid over the girls; the prettier of the two was standing, her friend urging her on.

"Sit tight" he said, disappearing from the table in the time it took his admirer to scan the room for him.

Rob tried to say something to the dial tone, swore and shoved the phone back into the pocket of his hoody.

"Robert, what is it?"

Oh, yup, that's right. Rob looked over at the older man sitting beside him, back pressed to the wall, face bleeding and white with terror. His name was Mr West and he'd been Rob's teacher for the brief couple of months he'd lived in this town when he was thirteen or something. His dads had done their best to give their sons the stability neither of them had ever known, but it never worked out that way, between demons and angels and every powerful paranormal BAMF on the planet wanting a piece of Winchester hide for the wall.

"Ahhh-" he tried.

With a howl that froze Rob's blood, the stall doors exploded outwards, sending debris everywhere. He barrelled into the teacher and slammed them both out of the impact zone. In a smooth, sweeping motion that Dean would have been proud as hell to see, Rob stood and fired a salt round in the grey blur of the ghost.

The scream it emitted cracked the tiles and Rob almost dropped the gun in his attempt to cover his ears. When he straightened, the room was empty, which meant the creature had gone in search of other prey.

"Sir, c'mon, we gotta go find my Dad"

He hauled the taller man to his feet and they headed for the door. The teacher was limping and Rob's strong young arms hauled him along.

"I seem to recall you having two of those" he commented loosely as they limped along.

"Yeah, that's right" replied Rob, stopping in the door frame, pausing to reload the shotgun and check the hallway.

"We were always amazed by how much you two looked like them"

"Biologically, we're actually their sons. It's...complicated" said Rob, peering into the darkness outside. His heart was pounding as he tried to do the maths on how long it would take Cam to get from the library to here.

"More complicated than _ghosts_?" he asked, sounding a little concussed. Rob snorted, rifling through his pockets for another shell. Suddenly, he paused.

"Remember that narrative I wrote in sixth grade or whenever it was?"

"Ah, maybe, vaguely"

Rob was staring right down the edge of the hall and calculating how long it would take him to haul the civilian that far. His dark hair fell across his sweaty forehead and glowed strangely in the light from the dim emergency lighting above the door.

"The one where my Pa was an angel and we were fighting evil, like, werewolves, I think it was, and my brother saved my life?"

"Yes, actually, I do. It was brilliantly written"

"Wasn't so much fiction as 'A Day In The Life Of...'-" commented Rob, settling the reloaded shotgun against his shoulder and nodded down the hall.

"-We're going down the end of this hall, and then left, okay?"

"There's a fire escape to the right"

"No, she locked it, we tried to get out before"

"She?"

They stepped out into the hall. Rob cast around with the gun and then glanced back to make sure the teach was following.

"Yeah, girl threw herself off the roof- whoa!"

She appeared in a swirl of cold smoke behind Mr West. The civilian was thrown sideways as Rob got a shot off. The ghost screeched terribly and flew at Rob, sending him rocketing off the walls and onto the floor. His gun struck the ground and went off of it's own violation, the salt round ripping holes in the dry wall.

"Fucker!"

It hit him again, splaying him against the wall with long, transparent fingers tight against his throat. Her silvery, broken features loomed in Rob's sight, awful and freezing cold. He grunted, choking as his fingers flexed, his whole body reaching for something, some weapon or small hope. He felt the life being torn out of him in pieces as his bones began to break and shatter, just as hers would have when she threw her demon-possessed body off the roof of this building.

Dean and Rob had come here to check the place out one more time after burning her bones, sitting outside on a stakeout. When the lights had starting flicking and the windows started going frosty from the inside, they'd called Castiel and realised she'd been possessed when she fell.

"_She may have some traces of that demon still lingering on her spirit. We will need to exorcise her to end the haunting" _the fallen angel had explained in his endlessly patient, droll manner.

"Exorcise a ghost?" Rob had asked when Dean hung up and hit another speed dial.

"Honestly, kiddo? Not the weirdest thing I've ever heard your Papa say"

"I don't even wanna know" he'd muttered. Dean threw him a suspicious sidelong glance, but there was a grin hiding in his mouth as Cam answered.

"You'd better not be hustling" was the first thing Dean said, which had made Rob grin.

"_I don't hustle books, old man. I'm at the library, Pa asked me to run this haunting again, and I turned up some church records; turns out-"_

"She was possessed when she took the swan dive, yeah I know"

They could hear Cam grumble as he dropped his pen onto the papers on the desk.

"Quit whining. I need you to take a look at the exorcisms the priest tried, okay? Find out what he did wrong"

"_Yeah, I'll do that" _

"And Campbell?"

"_Yeah...?" _getting their full names from Dean was always a warning sign.

"Call me old man again and I'll kick your ass" Dean warned him, deadpan. Campbell's laugh echoed down the line and he submitted teasingly. Ending the call, their father rolled his eyes and called him a smart ass. Rob had grinned and glanced through the windscreen at the building. They weren't in much of a hurry; it was late at night. Even if the ghost was throwing her weight around, the janitors had been informed by the Health Department that the premises was off-limits for the night. Dean's 'Edgar Smyth' ID still sat on the dashboard.

Suddenly, the smile melted off Rob's face because there was a night on in one of the office windows and a decidedly un-ghostly figure was moving around behind the blinds.

"Dad"

He followed his son's gaze and ended with his customary slag against somebody's mother, reaching back and grabbing his shotgun. Rob grabbed his own and followed him out.

"Stay here"

"Yeah, right"

"Stay behind me"

"Fine"

Dean made a sound of frustration and muttered Castiel's name in a short, accusatory prayer before they went bolted through the doors.

Somewhere in the mess that followed, they'd gotten themselves shut inside, separated and Rob got stuck with the civilian. Now he was flat-backed against a wall with a demon-ghost-thing breathing down his throat, slowing cracking his bones like crayons. A scream tore out of his throat as blood boiled up his throat, his ribs crackling like wood on a fire.

Suddenly, there was a blaze of light and Mr West screamed.

"Robert?!" a voice from somewhere in the white inferno called.

"Papa!" Rob yelled back, gasping.

There was a heavy flap of wings and suddenly, Castiel was beside Rob, laying a hand over the intangible head of the figure. With a flash-bang of sound and light, she was gone from existence. The angel grabbed Rob desperately as he fell apart towards the floor, holding him easily against the familiar material of his trench coat. Rob and Cam had bought him this one, but it was actually exactly the same as his old one, just with less bloodstains and tears, and this one didn't smell like sulphur.

As a matter of fact, as Rob buried his face almost childishly against Cas' chest, he smelled warmth and sun and autumn leaves and cold, crisp air like the scent of clouds and mountains clung to the angel's skin.

"Rob?! Robby?!"

"Here, Dean" Castiel answered for Rob. Two sets of boots pounded on the floor and Rob heard his father's gun and knees crunching to the ground beside him. A calloused hand cupped his face feverishly.

"Rob, kiddo, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Dad, 'm okay. I think she...broke my leg...couple of ribs" he growled out.

Cool fingers rested against the spot between Rob's half closed eyes.

"You got enough mojo for that, Cas?"

"I always have enough for them, Dean" Castiel's gravelly tones informed him. There was another flash and pure wonder burned through Rob's veins like delicious poison, leaving him gasping for a moment. When his vision cleared enough for him to open his eyes, the faces of his family looked down on him, looming.

He forced a smile.

"Angel mojo is awesome. Thanks Pa"

Relief flooded the air and Dean grasped Rob's wrist to pull him onto his feet. He turned and hugged Cas as Dean turned to Cam and pulled him closer, an arm around his lean shoulders.

"Whoa, hold up, what'd'ja do to yourself?" he grabbed Cam's hand. The knuckles were bloody and bent out of shape.

"Metal door. I couldn't get through" he muttered.

"So you hit it with your fists?-" Dean's 'idiot' voice should have carried a patent from Bobby Singer.

"-Smooth. Hey, Cas"

The angel turned around and stood beside Dean, who passed their son's broken hand to him.

"Pa, it's fine, it'll heal by itself" Cam protested, acutely away of how much power could be drained from Cas with healings like this. Cas tilted his head and held both of Cam's hands between his own. A moment later, he released Cam's mended hands.

"Thanks Pa"

"I will always be there to heal you, Campbell" said Castiel seriously. Cam rolled his eyes because his Pa always said things like a dire warning, and hugged him fiercely around the neck. Cas was almost shorter than Cam and Rob now, but it didn't stop him from hugging back in a manner that the Cas of eighteen years ago would have been confused by.

"I have to go now-" Cas announced as he drew away from Campbell. He was looking at Dean, who nodded and would never admit the tiny bit of sadness in his eyes. The angel caught the lapels of Dean's faithful leather jacket with one hand.

"I will return to...the Batcave-" the three boys had to grin at the way he still, after all these years, stumbled over Dean's silly name for the Men of Letters hideaway.

"-as soon as I can"

"I'll see ya there, then" declared Dean, leaning into Castiel's space and kissing him gently on the mouth. Rob and Cam looked at each other awkwardly.

It was possible, in reflection, that Dean would probably never get used to kissing his angel. He tasted like lightning and home wrapped up in smooth, wet, warmth familiarity. He felt Cas' long fingers tighten in the leather against his chest and the angle deepened. Dean grinned into the kiss and right on cue, heard Cam and Rob groaning.

"Pa, c'mon, man"

"Dude, my _eyes_"

Dean chuckled, feeling Cas laughing quietly too against his mouth.

"I'll see you soon" he whispered. Dean winked and in the next heartbeat, Cas was gone.

"Okay, boys. Let's get outta here. Robby, grab the teach" he ordered.


End file.
